UchiUzu's Child
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Bagaimana sih perpaduan anak dari klan Uchiha dan Uzumaki? /shortfic / SasuKarin


**UchiUzu's Child**

 **By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Humor

 **Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC / Semi-canon / Banyak percakapan / _Short-fic_

 **A SasuKarin Fanfiction**

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

"Menurut kalian anak Sasuke dan Karin nanti seperti apa?"

"Tentu saja punya mata, hidung dan mulut," jawab Lee dengan penuh semangat.

 **Bugh!**

"Tentu saja _baka_!" pukul gadis manis bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Err... maksudku coba saja bayangkan bagaimana perpaduan dari klan Uchiha seperti Sasuke dan klan Uzumaki seperti Karin," ucap Ino.

"Aku dari klan Uzumaki," kata Naruto polos.

 **Bugh!**

"Kau itu kan sudah tidak _original baka_!" kali ini Sakura yang memberikan bogem mentah pada Naruto.

"Iya Naruto, kalau kau itu kan sudah tidak _original_ , kau bahkan tidak bisa menguasai jurus rantai seperti Karin," Ino kembali bersuara.

"Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat perang dunia keempat dulu Karin melawan _Juubi_ dengan kekuatannya itu. Benar-benar luar biasa," kata Sai.

"Klan Uzumaki juga memiliki _chakra_ yang sangat banyak 'kan?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bersuara.

"Iya, lihat saja Naruto, _chakra_ nya banyak sekali bahkan tanpa _chakra_ dari _Kyuubi_ , bayangkan saja Karin yang harus selalu membagi _chakra_ nya untuk menyembuhkan orang lain. Bukankah itu sangat luar biasa?" jawab Sakura.

"Klan Uzumaki juga bisa melakukan berbagai macam jurus penyegelan 'kan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Setahuku memang begitu, tapi aku belum pernah melihat Karin melakukan jurus segel," jawab Naruto.

"Mungkin karena dia belum mempelajarinya. Bukankah ia dan orang tuanya pergi melarikan diri dari desa Uzu saat perang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm... begitulah..."

Para mantan _rookie_ 9 Konoha itu termenung sesaat. Membayangkan betapa sulit kehidupan Karin kecil menghadapi perang secara langsung hingga harus menetap di desa orang lain dan dimanfaatkan secara tidak manusiawi.

"Syukurlah..."

"Eh? Syukur kenapa Sakura _-chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Syukurlah Karin sekarang bisa bersama Sasuke _-kun_."

Semua yang mendengar pernyataan Sakura tersenyum.

"Sasuke _-kun_ juga sekarang terlihat lebih bahagia," kata Ino.

Para _jounin_ muda itu tersenyum kembali.

"Hey, jadi bagaimana menurut kalian anak Sasuke dan Karin nanti? Aku benar-benar kepikiran lo," tanya Ino kembali.

"Yah tentu saja sangat hebat. Bayangkan saja anak itu akan memiliki _gen_ dari keturunan langsung Ootsuki."

 _Glek~_

Beberapa dari mereka menelan ludah.

"Sa-sasuke yang sekarang kan kekuatannya luar biasa ya. Ia bisa menggunakan _rinnegan_ juga," kata Chouji.

"Hm... hm..." beberapa dari mereka mengangguk.

"Dan Sasuke sudah menyempurnakan _sharingan_ nya," tambah Naruto.

"Hm... hm..." beberapa dari mereka mengangguk lagi.

" _Ninjutsu_ , _Genjutsu_ bahkan _Taijutsu_ Sasuke benar-benar level tinggi," sambung Ino.

"Hm... hm... hm..." mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kekuatan seperti itu dicampur lagi dengan _chakra_ Ibunya... anak seperti apa yang akan lahir nanti?"

Glek~

"Monster..." kata Naruto _innocent._

Beberapa dari mereka hanya memandang Naruto datar. Walau sebenarnya membenarkan kata-kata Naruto.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MONSTER HAH?" Karin berteriak marah. Ia baru saja datang bersama Sasuke ke ramen Ichiraku, tempat mereka janjian untuk berkumpul sore itu.

"Ma-maksudku aku yang monster Karin, aku kan siluman rubah berekor sembilan," jawab Naruto cengengesan.

"Ck, aku dengar kau membicarakan bayiku."

"Hahaha..." mereka tertawa canggung.

"Ditambah sifat pemarah Karin dan sifat dingin Sasuke, aku yakin anak mereka nanti benar-benar monster!" bisik Ino ke Sakura. Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Tujuh tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa... Itu Akihiro _-kun_!" teriak para gadis kecil saat melihat keberadaan pangeran kecil Uchiha yang sedang berjalan di sekitar pertokoan Konoha.

"Berisik sekali. Setiap lewat jalan ini banyak yang berteriak. Kenapa mama harus menyuruhku membeli ini itu sih!" gerutu anak tampan tersebut.

"Pencuri! Tangkap pencuri itu!" teriak seorang kakek yang menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang sedang membawa lari sebuah kantong.

Uchiha Akihiro yang sedang berjalan itu langsung berbalik dan meihat pemuda yang membawa kantong berlari ke arahnya. Dengan sigap anak berumur tujuh tahun yang bahkan baru masuk akademi ninja itu berdiri menghadang pencuri tersebut.

"Berhenti!" teriak Aki.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum remeh dan mencoba mendorong Aki. "Minggir kau bocah!"

Dengan cepat Aki menghindar dan menarik lengan pemuda itu sampai terjatuh. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Bocah?" tanya Aki datar. Pemuda itu memandang geram bocah yang berdiri sok hebat di hadapannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi? Bocah kau bilang?" Tiba-tiba mata Aki berubah menjadi _sharingan_. Tidak butuh waktu lama, _sharingan_ itu berubah menjadi _mangekyou sharingan_ dengan bentuk bintang segi-10. Pemuda itu terkejut dan baru sadar anak di hadapannya adalah klan Uchiha.

Booom!

Aki mengaktifkan _susano'o_ miliknya. _Susano'o_ dengan tinggi 3 meter itu sukses menghancurkan daerah pertokoan. Pencuri itu mulai ketakutan dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Dasar lemah!"

"UCHIHA AKIHIRO!" teriak Naruto yang baru saja datang.

"Hokage _-san_?"

"Matikan _susano'o_ mu!"

Aki mematikan _susano'o_ dengan santai. Tidak lama kemudian Karin juga datang ke tempat itu.

"Aki, apa yang terjadi? Mama merasakan _chakra_ mu tadi."

"Karin, aku mohon anakmu jangan menghancurkan desa lagi. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya," ucap Naruto frustrasi.

" _Go-gomen_ Naruto. Aki memang belum bisa mengontrol _chakra_ nya."

"Yang benar saja Ibu! Aku bisa mencapai _susano'o_ Ayah kok. Aku sudah bisa mengontrol _chakra_ dengan baik."

"A-apa?! Sebenarnya dia ini anak apa..." Naruto semakin frustrasi. Karin hanya tertawa canggung.

.

.

"SASUKE! BAYAR GANTI RUGI KERUSAKAN PERTOKOAN KARENA ULAH SUSANO'O AKI!" teriak nyonya muda Uchiha itu pada sang suami yang sekarang sedang memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/n: Hanya fic sambutan (?) karena akhirnya saya mau ngetik lagi setelah baper dengan ending naruto gaiden yang luar biasa dan sukses mengobok-ngobok perasaan saya yang merupakan fans SasuKarin ini /ngek

Maaf atas menghilangnya saya beberapa bulan ini. Senang bisa kembali mengetik :')

Maaf juga apabila fanfic ini jelek dan banyak kesalahannya. Review? :)

 **~Banjarmasin 20 Oktober 2015~**

 **~Chiha YaFuu~**


End file.
